1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a advertising device, and more particularly to folding placard adapted to be hung from a shelf and for displaying advertising indicia on at least two surfaces thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common means for attracting the attention of consumers to products displayed upon the shelves of a store is a shelf mounted advertising placard. These advertising devices are frequently held in tracks along the front edge of shelves typically utilized in retail stores. They are displayed proximate the actual product on the shelf. It has recently become a common practice to include tear-off forms on such advertising placards for use in participation by the consumer in a promotional offer, such as a rebate offer or a chance to win a prize from a drawing, or the like. As there is such a large variety of advertising and products displayed in the average store, all designed to attract the consumers attention, it is difficult for an individual product or ad to stand out. This is particularly true when considered from the perspective of a shopper who is glancing down a shopping aisle. Common advertising placards have messages which are visible only when viewed by a person positioned directly in front of it, i.e., they bear indicia in one plane only. Besides their obscurity when viewed from the side, known placard-type shelf display devices are deficient in that they have no provision for supporting the display surface and/or tear-off forms in a maximally visible plane and/or to promote ease of form removal.